In Need of a Doctor?
by ThisIsMyStarSpangledJam
Summary: The Avengers have just saved the world once again and this time, one of its greatest protectors has noticed. The Doctor is happy that Earth is finally defending itself and decides to reward each avenger with a trip to where ever they want in the whole of time and space. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man leaned on a large signpost outside a café on a dreary Monday morning. He tended to avoid Mondays for that was when people were at their worst. He didn't like to have to put up with the sleep deprived humans in their frustrated and almost drunken state, often infused with the strong scent of coffee. Usually, he would have avoided landing in this part of the week but the man, however, was not aware of the date or the time and frankly, he couldn't care less. The few stragglers that loitered in and out the little shop would have recalled seeing the odd looking stranger in a bowtie who could not stop grinning at the newspaper that he had been reading. If any of the people were to have read the same page that he had read (which wouldn't have been a hard thing to do as he was waving it around a fair bit) they would've seen that it was an article about the recent attack of the failed computer program, Ultron, or, more specifically, the Avengers.

The man had great reason to be happy as well. He had seen it all; the very beginning and end, all of history, the greatest moments and the darkest times that people tend to sweep under the rug and try to forget about. The man had always been very fond of Earth, despite its many faults. Its people never ceased to surprise him in the most extraordinary ways and finally, on this gloriously overcast day, it had surprised him more than ever before. For the first time in human history, they had created their own worst nightmare and dealt with it completely on their own without his help. He smiled, _maybe Earth won't need a doctor for much longer…_

The man, who was mostly referred to as the Doctor, glanced across the street to a dimly lit alleyway between shabby looking hotel and a shop whose purpose he couldn't quite work out. There, in the shadows, was his big blue box. His TARDIS. He put the newspaper down on an abandoned glass table with two nearly empty cups of coffee and sprinted over to the box. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open. "Well," he smirked, "This'll be fun."

 **Hi! Don't worry! This was only short because it was the prologue, there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 1: This Week, on DocThor Who

**Chapter 1: This Week, on DocThor Who…**

The sun hung low over Asgard that night. The God of Thunder had draped himself over his balcony's railing and was staring listlessly out over his kingdom. His long blonde hair flopped into his pale blue eyes. As he surveyed the area, he saw a crowd of people out singing and dancing in the streets. Among the party goers, Thor picked out each of his friends, who were all laughing and enjoying themselves. He smiled contentedly and began to turn to re-enter his quarters when a glint of gold caught his eye. Thor squinted and then his eyes widened as he saw the familiar gold horned helmet belonging to his half-brother, Loki. Loki, god of mischief, was also a part of the celebrations. And he was dancing! Thor chuckled to himself, he glad his brother was enjoying himself but... Loki dancing was just too funny.

However, his good mood soon vanished and was replaced by the dark clouds of worry and uncertainty. _This will not last long_ he thought grimly. In his view, Asgard, his kingdom, was like an ocean. All would be going along smoothly and then suddenly a storm would hit and upset everything. It was too unstable for any peace to endure for long.

The God of Thunder's train of thoughts was cut off abruptly by a loud whirring noise coming from inside. He lunged for Mjolnir, which was sitting on an ornately carved wooden chair, and dashed inside. There, in the middle of HIS bedroom, was a large blue object with 'Police Public Call Box' written on its sides. Thor tapped it cautiously with his hammer and waited for a response. After about thirty seconds, he banged and the box again but this time more confidently. He was losing patience about to smash through the walls when the door opened and a man swung round it. "Alright, alright," he said, sounding frustrated, "controlling this thing isn't easy, you know."

"Why art thou in my bedroom?" Thor bellowed, equally frustrated, "and how did thy get here?"

The man grinned, "I'm the doctor and this is my TARDIS," he said and waved his hands in the general direction of the blue box. "It travels anywhere in time and space that I want it to _._ " The doctor leaned casually on the side of the box. Thor processed this new information. "Why here then?"

"Because you and I have one crucial thing in common. Apart from marvellous hair, both of us are not from Midgard, as you call it, but do anything we can to help it. I'm here to thank you," the Doctor explained. He tapped on the TARDIS's deep blue wall, "I was wondering if you wanted to take her for a spin?" The God of Thunder turned Mjolnir over in his large hands. The box man seemed decent enough. "Alright Doctor," Thor began, "But who's to say thou won't betray me, like many others before thee?"

"I 'spose you'll just have to trust me," the Doctor grinned. He snapped his fingers and the blue door swung open fluently and a warm glow of light spilled out. Thor's eyes widen as he saw the box's interior. "Odin's beard…" he murmured before running straight into the TARDIS like a child into a sweet shop, eyes full of wonder and excitement. I wide smile spread across his face, "Forget everything I just said, I haven't been on a good adventure in a while." The doctor ran around the centre console pushing buttons and pulling levers. He flipped a large red switch and said, "That's the spirit! Where to?"

"Sorry?"

"This is your day! Anywhere in the entirety of time and space! This is the opportunity of a lifetime so…. What's it going to be?"

Thor was instantly flooded with ideas and fantasies. _The possibilities are literally endless!_ He thought excitedly. He glanced out the window out over the lights of Asgard at night. "Doctor of TARDIS, take us to the future!" The doctor grinned once again and replied,

"Alright then…Geronimo!"

When the whirring of the engines had ceased and the floor had stop shaking violently, Thor had started running towards the door when the Doctor stopped him, "Wait a second blondie, I've got to check if it's safe first!" Thor had stopped and spun around to face the time traveller. "You doubt my power?" he questioned, his voice sounding like rolling thunder. As one could've easily have figured out, he didn't like being underestimated. The doctor stepped up to him, even though the God of Thunder was much taller than him and replied, "You step out there and find out that we're landed on a planet that has an atmospheric pressure that could crush you into tiny little pieces in the space of five nanoseconds," he paused and waited for his words to sink in, "then a hammer's not going to do you much good, is it?" Thor processed this, evaluated the situation and quickly stepped away from the door. The Doctor grinned at him once again and slowly opened the door and stuck his head out. He looked back at Thor, confused. He shrugged and strode out of the box, closing the door fluently behind him.

Thor waited patiently inside the TARDIS. After about twenty seconds, which felt like fifty years, he heard rapid footsteps heading straight towards the door. He gripped Mjolnir tightly. The door burst open and the Doctor tumbled through, out of breath. Thor jumped backwards in surprise. The Doctor promptly jumped to his feet, shook his head and blinked profusely. "I am NEVER going to get that image out of my head!" he yelled in disgust. He glanced at the very confused God of Thunder and wrinkled his nose, "Eeyeesh…"

Once again, The Doctor dashed around the centre console working frantically to steer the wondrous machine. Thor watched on in wonder. Despite being able to fly himself with the aid of Mjolnir, he was terrible at flying any sort of plane or air ship. He thought about how carefree the Doctor looked, dancing around pulling levers and turning knobs. Thor tried to remember the last time he felt like that. It was a long time ago. The constant troubles of Asgard were piling up on his shoulders and weighing him down. "Doctor?" he asked cautiously. The time traveller looked up from the console, bowtie askew and hair stuck up everywhere. "I was wondering if I could see a particular time in the future."

"Go on…" the Doctor replied.

"I wish to see a joyous time. I wish to see myself in a time of peace."

"I can do that… if you're careful," the Doctor answered thoughtfully. He saw the confused look on the God of Thunder's face and continued, "If future you sees present you there's no knowing what he'll do. He might try to kill you and if he succeeds," he put on a grim expression, "you're both dead. You have to promise to stay out of sight."

"I will try, Doctor, I will try," Thor replied firmly. The box stop whirring. The Doctor ran over to the door and pushed it open. The pair looked at each other, grinned and ran out into the unknown.

 **Hello again! First chapter done WOOOOOOO! So, I'm cool with comments so leave a few and I will try my best to read and reply:) Bear with me this is my first story... Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Thor Almost Creates a Paradox

**Hello! I'm sorry I forgot to do this before but...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own own Doctor Who or Marvel. Marvel owns me. I swear I would watch a six hour movie of The Avengers sitting on the couch, stay until the end of the credit and rave about it afterwords claiming that it was a piece of film making genius.**

 **Chapter 2: Thor almost creates a paradox**

The Doctor and Thor found themselves in what appeared to be an Asgardian castle. In fact, the Tardis had landed in the place Thor had lived in his whole life, the royal palace. They were currently standing in the main hall which was unusually empty. Moonlight danced upon the pale golden arches of the incredibly high ceiling and their footsteps echoed around them. They could hear the faint sounds of music and people cheering. The Doctor was struck with an idea, "What do you say we go join the party?" he said excitedly. "Then not only do you get to see Asgard at peace, but you can do so without risking your life!" Thor promptly approved of the idea and they had just started running towards the party when The God of Thunder stopped abruptly. The Doctor gave him a questioning look. "Wait," said Thor, "We cannot just enter the party like this! You do not look even vaguely Asgardian and I do not wish to run into myself without disguise."

"Blimey!" cried the doctor as he ran back into the TARDIS. He returned a few minutes later holding a pair of standard Asgardian outfits. The doctor ended up wearing a deep blue tunic with silver patterns on it. Thor was wearing bright red. He looked warily down at his hammer. The Doctor noticed this and held out his hand. "No," said Thor, evidently worried.

"Keeping it would just be asking for trouble."

"But…" Thor protested weakly, "I really like my hammer…" he trailed off and realised that he was very obviously defeated. He trudged reluctantly back to the TARDIS and looked back pleadingly at the Doctor, who crossed his arms sternly. Thor took a sad parting look at Mjolnir and left it inside the box. The Doctor swore he heard the thunder god whisper, _I will return for you,_ and chuckled quietly to himself.

The pair ran excitedly into the party and were immediately engulfed in the festivities. All around them people were singing, dancing, eating, drinking and laughing, all enjoying themselves immensely. They partied for hours on end like neither of them had a care in the world. Thor tried hard to keep a low profile but ended up being the centre of attention like always. The Doctor was telling a large of people some of the incredible stories of his travels and every single one of them was captivated. At one point a drunk Asgardian woman with long copper coloured hair walked straight up to the Doctor and, much to his surprise, kissed him and left without saying anything!

The two of them left the festival in high spirits, both a bit tipsy and laughing loud enough to wake the few who had attempted to get some sleep. They stumbled back towards the hall, both contempt and ready to leave. Thor was extremely happy to see that he was doing well as a king and had not failed his father. It seemed as if there was nothing that dampen their spirits.

They were however, mistaken.

They eventually found the hall and threw open the doors loudly. Immediately they stopped laughing and the smiles were wiped clean off their faces. They looked around the room in horror. "But, no! It was right there!" The Doctor exclaimed. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Thor started walking quickly back towards the door. "Come," he instructed, "the main conference room is this way and everyone down at the festival so it should be deserted." With that, the pair found themselves running once again.

Fortunately, Thor was right about one thing. The main conference room was indeed where he thought it would be. Also, in the centre of the room, they saw the familiar blue box. That was where their good luck ran out. Along with the TARDIS, there were a few people in the room. A male asgardian with ridiculously long brown hair was standing right next to the box, tapping it cautiously. _Must be an Asgard thing…_ thought the Doctor. The man wore elaborate golden armour and has the trademark horned helmet of the Asgardian army. Loki was also in the room, although he looked older and more mature than the Loki Thor was used to. Jane was standing confidently near the wall. She was wearing full Asgardian attire, a long, silky deep purple dress, and her hair was longer and shinier. Next to her stood another man that Thor knew all too well. In the room before him, he saw the older version of himself. To his relief, older Thor was still holding onto Mjolnir. He was wearing the crown and the same amour he usually wore, albeit a couple of minor upgrades. Younger Thor noticed that both older him and Jane were wearing wedding rings and felt himself going red.

"I already told you General, we should at least find out what it is!" said older Thor in his loud voice. "I don't like this at all. I still think we should destroy it before anything bad happens. Why would we want to jeopardise the peace we've had for so many years now?" the General protested. Jane turned to older Thor and said quietly, "He has got a point. Think about Erika, we don't want her to grow up in constant danger…" she trailed off. Younger Thor had turned the same colour as his tunic. _A… daughter?_ He thought, feeling awkward but oddly pleased. Older Thor pulled her close, "She'll be fine," he said softly, kissing the top of her head, "Do not forget that she has not only the whole Asgardian army and I protecting her, but also the Avengers." Loki made a face at the mention of them. Young Thor tried to stop himself laughingly clapping a hand firmly over his mouth but failed miserably. Everyone in the room looked up with shocked expressions as they noticed their onlookers for the first time. Silence reigned for more time than any of them were comfortable with. "Well…" Loki began.

"State your name!" bellowed future Thor, raising Mjolnir slightly. Younger Thor felt very uncomfortable without his own hammer and began to become very uncharacteristically worried about his own safety. It's one thing being in danger in the present day, but being threatened in the future with your whole existence at steak, it's enough to make anyone sweat a little. The Doctor stepped in front of him before he could say anything and answered, "I'm the Doctor! Hello!" He beamed at them all happily.

"And who is your companion?" Asked older Thor.

"He's only temporary but, his name is… is..." He looked around the room desperately, searching for some sort of lie he could tell. Unfortunately, it appeared Thor didn't get the idea. "I am Thor, God of Thunder," he answered confidently. The Doctor smacked his forehead and sighed. The Asgardians fell silent, except for Loki, who burst out laughing and had to stop because he was having difficulties breathing. Older Thor strode up to his younger self and pushed the hammer into his chest, "I don't know what you're playing at," he said loudly, "but I do not like it. I am Thor, God of Thunder, King of Asgard and I do not take well to imposters."

"I do see the resemblance, but this one is younger and better looking than you brother," stated Loki, who had just appeared behind older Thor. "Brother…" the King warned.

"Alright, alright," Loki replied, throwing his hands up in defeat. Thor returned to interrogating his younger self. "If you are truly who you say you are, where is Mjolnir?"

"In the box," answered the Doctor, "and if you'd just let us…" He was cut off by the General, who grabbed his arms and held him captive and powerless against him.

"It is only possible that you have bad intentions," future Thor continued, "Guards! Grab the imposter!" The guards, who The Doctor and Thor hadn't noticed until then, walked out from behind the doors and attempted to take hold of the thunder god. They weren't anticipating him to fight back, however and both of them were shortly lying on the ground, unconscious. He stepped back and tried to make a run for the TARDIS but a large pair of hands grabbed him. He turned and saw his older self, glaring at him with his hammer raised. Thor thought desperately, and then whispered slowly, "Do you remember the day Jane and you first met?" Older Thor was taken aback for a split second, which his younger self took advantage of and continued, "You awoke and believed yourself to be dead for the first thing you saw was the face…"

"Of an angel," he finished, smiling. "How did you know?" Younger Thor reached over and took Mjonir from his hands. Future Thor shook his head in disbelief. His younger self explained everything to him, from the strange blue box in his bedroom right up to where they were right then. Jane walked over gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugged him close and wished him safe travels. Thor still felt a little bit odd about this and missed his Jane back in the present. Loki pulled his ear and laughed at him, nothing he wasn't used to. "Best of luck, _younger brother,_ " he teased. Thor laughed and punched him on the arm playfully. He turned to the doctor and smiled. "Well if you're ready," said the time traveller. Thor turned to his future relatives, "Fare thee well," he said, waving goodbye. The pair then stepped into the box and were never seen by the future Asgardians again.

When the box landed, Thor suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness. He faced the doctor and said earnestly, "Thank you, for everything." He held out his large hand for a handshake. Instead the Doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. "Lighten up Blondie, that's only a tiny fraction of what the futures got in store for you. You have many great thing to come, believe me." The god of thunder smiled sadly and nodded. He took one last look at the strange time traveller in the bowtie and his amazing blue box and stepped back out to face the real world, this time with his head held just a little bit higher. _Maybe,_ he thought, _things won't be so bad after all._

 ** _Well here we are... Thor's time travelling journey has come to an end. Stay tuned to find out who the next Avenger to brave the Doctor will be. Thanks again for reading:)_**


	4. Chapter 3: JARVIS, What the Hell?

**Hello! I think I will update weekly if that's OK with everyone. Maybe more frequent in a couple of weeks because of holidays but yeahh... Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 3: JARVIS, What the Hell?**

"Sir, there's a blue box in the lobby."

"What do you mean there's a blue box in the lobby? I told you not to let weirdos in after last time." Tony Stark propped up his visor and turned his welder off. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, "How did it get there?" he asked, tiredly. Stark had been working in his garage for three days straight now without sleeping at all. Needless to say, the floor was covered in empty cups of coffee. Pepper had been fed up with him always demanding it from her and had installed a coffee machine in the garage. "It sort of just, appeared, Sir."

"Well then JARVIS, make it sort of just, disappear," snapped Tony. He was not in the mood for anything that wasn't a straight answer. He was currently re-designing the flying car his father made years ago so that it actually flew. The blueprints were fairly old and there were obvious flaws in the engineering but with a bit of work, maybe he could pull it off. The only setback is that he was missing one page of the documents and hadn't figured out a way to complete the car without them. He would probably end up giving it to Coulson as a replacement for Lola and would make a nice upgrade. Maybe he could fit it with laser beams or something. He wasn't quite sure yet.

"Sir I really think you should look into this," came the voice of JARVIS. "Look." A large screen suddenly lit up showing a view of the lobby from a security camera. Just in front of the fountain sat a large deep blue box. It had the words, 'Police Public Call Box' printed on its sides. Tony looked at it in wonder, "Well, that's something you don't see every day," he said. Then he was running. He sprinted up two stairs at a time, swung around the corner and slid along the floor (actually pretty fun when one has socks on) straight up to the front door of the box. He walked all the way around it, all the while studying it thoroughly and taking in every little detail like he was running it through a filter. He ran his hand over it slowly feeling all the imperfections in the wood. JARVIS's voice came over the speakers again, "Sir, please stop that. She says she doesn't like it." Tony's hand recoiled in surprise. "JARVIS, that thing can talk?"

"She said she'd prefer if you didn't call her 'that thing,' Sir," JARVIS continued, "Besides, you can't see it but her wiring is gorgeous."

"JARVIS, what the hell?" Tony Stark was mortified. _What have I even created?_ He thought anxiously, _Can a computer program even feel love?_ Unfortunately, he never found out because his train of thoughts was cut off abruptly by a door suddenly acquainting itself with his face. Before he knew it, he was staring dazedly at the ceiling with his left hand clutched over his forehead. He lifted his hand gently and held in front of his eyes. It was covered in blood. He bit his lip, _Shit! This is going to need some stitches quickly! I don't care if she's some hot robo-goddess to JARVIS, the box has got to go._ Just as he was getting up to get his suit, he noticed there was now another man in the room. He was… actually sort of weird looking. Tony had now completely forgotten about his severely injured forehead and was just staring at this newcomer. The man who had just somehow broken into his house was wearing… a Stetson? _Who breaks and enters wearing a Stetson?_ He thought incredulously.

Tony stood up shakily and then had to lean against the blue box because he was laughing so much. It had seemed that a combination of blood loss and barely any sleep over the last three days had made it extremely difficult for him to think straight. He collected himself enough to look at the stranger and then couldn't hold a straight face for longer than five seconds and once again collapsed into a fit of giggles. The man stared at him confusedly. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and practically yelled, "STETSON? Oh man, this is too good."

The man looked deeply offended. "Sorry, I just find it hilarious that after I spend three days without sleep, I come out of my garage to find that not only is there a blue box in my lobby, but JARVIS is checking it out and there's a man who has broken into my house wearing a Stetson!" Stark explained.

"Well, if you put it like that…" The man grinned, "I'm the Doctor by the way." He held out a hand as a greeting. Tony shut him down, "No, that's not the point. The point is, how did you get in my house?"

"With this!" The Doctor gestured to the box, "It's my TARDIS. In it I can go anywhere in time and space but… I'm sure you've already heard about it."  
"Yeah sure, and this," Tony waved his arms dramatically at a table in the corner, "Can transform into a trampoline. I thought you'd like it since you seem to like jumping to conclusions so much." The Doctor pouted and cross his arms. "I'm sure you wouldn't say that if you'd been inside."

Tony Stark shook his head and headed towards the TARDIS. As he passed the Doctor, he murmured, " _Trampolines again pal,_ " and smirked. He swung open the door and stepped inside. His jaw dropped. He ran outside again, blinked and ran back inside. Once again, he was met with the shocking reality that the box was bigger on the inside. The centre console pulsed a vibrant turquoise colour and felt _alive_ somehow. Tony looked at all the buttons, levers, gadgets and switches in awe. He thought about all the machinery and all the time used in making this. His mind was buzzing with all the new ideas and concepts he could discover. He stuck his head out the door again, "Y'know what? Maybe you aren't completely nuts. What's this about time travel again?"

"Anywhere in time and space and, though somewhat begrudgingly, I have decided to let you come with me." The doctor held out the TARDIS key, "So, one trip, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, no I don't like being handed things," answered Tony, awkwardly pushing his hand away. His head swam with ideas. Maybe he could see his future or another planet, the possibilities were literally endless. His mind, however, kept drifting back to one particular thought that appealed to him. What better way to find the missing blueprints than to ask the person made them himself? "Maybe… I think that we should go to the past, 1942 exactly, Brooklyn I think. There's something I need there."

"Brooklyn I can do. If you'd have said London…" He shuddered. WWII London was not somewhere he wanted to revisit, "Never mind, let's go!"

And with that, the pair of them stepped into the TARDIS and soon the lobby was deserted once more.

 **Yay! The stetson makes an appearance! Thanks for reading**


End file.
